Nekozawa's Trouble at School
by NekoNinja1
Summary: nekozawa has a lot going on. Especially when it seems all the guys in Ouran Hoat Club are going after him. What happens in his tale of love. What is to come of this phenomenon. The answer lies within his heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Nekozawa…," I spun around at my desk to see Tamaki standing in the doorway of my club. "Are you not afraid of me anymore," I replied, hoping he would leave me alone. I don't know why, but lately my heart has been hurting when I'm around him. "That was just me faking. I don't believe in curses. It's just I seem more approachable to the ladies if I have fears," he smiled dangerously and I shivered. Tamaki came into the club room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, the only source of light being the candle on my desk. I could feel him approaching and then I felt his ho breath on my neck. "You know what? You're blonde hair is so adorable," I blushed furiously as I realized my wig wasn't on. "W-what do you want, Tamaki," I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. "Hmm… I don't know what I want, but I know what you want. You see, I've been watching you for quite a while and it seems that your always watching me," he pulled me from the chair I was sitting on and forced me to look in his eyes. His eyes were cold yet somehow I felt they were inviting. He stared back into my boring blue eyes and I felt as if he were looking into my soul. "T-T-Tamaki, I don't know what you're talking about. I-I never stared at you," I tried to wiggle out of his arms, his strong firm arms. Wait, what was I thinking. I need to get out of here. Suddenly the bell rung for our next class. I somehow managed to get out of his arms. "I-I have to g-go," I said picking up my wig and cloak. I shot out of the door and ran down the hall, hoping Tamaki was far behind. I kept running as fast as I could and then I slipped. _Crap! This is going to hurt, I thought bracing for the pain. I waited with my eyes closed, but the impact never came. I opened one eye to see Kyoya. "Well, hello. You know I scuffed my shoe catching you. You're going to have to make that up to me," he smirked and I trembled in his arms. What was going to happen to me at the mercy of the devil's son._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya led me to his limo waiting out front, along the way he kept looking back with that wonderful, dark smirk.

_Snap out of it. He's planning on making you do something that you're probably going to regret, _I told myself.

We sat in silence until we arrived at what I guess was his house. The driver unlocked our door and Kyoya led me inside the house. Rather a mansion. He continued to lead me through corridors until we reached a door with a lock on it. Kyoya removed a key from a chain he was wearing and unlocked, then opened the door.

"Go," is all he said.

"W-w-what are you going to make me do?" I questioned as he locked the door from the inside.

"You're going to put on what I tell you and do what I tell you, understand," he smirked.

He pointed towards a maid outfit that was very revealing for a woman. It was black and blood red with the shortest skirt I ever saw. And he wanted me to wear it.

"I-I can't wear that. Uh. I-it's not my style," I said meekly.

He glared at me, but this one was terrifying. I grabbed the outfit and ran towards an open door, which I believed to be the closet. I changed quickly and ran out the door. It was then that I realized the whole room was lightened by candles. _Kyoya considered my safety,_ I thought to myself.

"Now was that so bad. You look pretty. In fact you look delicious," he licked his lips.

"S-sure," was all I could say. Suddenly a thought came to me. I knew exactly how to get the key and get out of here. All I had to do is fight fire with fire.

"Kyo- I mean Master. I want a reward. I've been a good boy," I slowly walked over to him.

"Have you now," I placed myself on his lap. Oh Kami! I hope this doesn't haunt me.

"Yes, master," I practically purred. I pressed my lips to his and prayed he wouldn't go farther. I pretended to want to though. I grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton it. I threw it to the ground. Here's my chance, I thought. It's now your never!

**A/- well I like cliff-hangers. It makes you keep reading. Next chap coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I reached for the chain around his neck, my face still pressed to his. Somehow I managed to take the key off without him noticing. I pulled my face from his, my lips wet from him licking it, trying to gain entrance.

"You're panting pretty hard. You can't breathe right?" he said chuckling.

"N-no, I'm panting because I'm afraid what will happen after this," I pulled my arm back as far as I could and punched him in the face.

I jumped out of his lap and ran to the door, the key in my hand. He was on the floor, but was starting to get up. I kept fumbling the key in my hands and when I looked back, he was up and walking toward me. I finally unlocked the door and dashed out, not even caring I was still in the maid outfit. I kept running and when I reached a forest I ran through that. I tripped over a branch and landed on rock. My eyes began to tear and soon I was crying. I rolled over looked up to see little droplets of water, that soon turned to a heavy rain. _'Great. This is the best day of my life. First I get trapped by Tamaki, next trapped by Kyoya, then my first kiss is given to a guy, I fell on a rock, and now its raining,'_ I thought to myself.

"Who is that?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"I think It's Nekozawa - senpai!" I sat up and turned around to find Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Senpai~ you're soaked! Let's go to our house and…uh… get you changed," I wasn't quite sure which one was talking.

"Okay," I said. They led me to another huge mansion and took me inside.

"Go take a bath, one of our maids will take you there. We don't have any clothes that could fit you so your going to have to wear my dad's robe," one of them said. Then they were gone. As a maid took me around I looked all the art they had hanging on the walls. They were fascinating and beautiful. We came upon one in which the subject was two little boys. It was the only one with dark colors. I looked into the eyes of the painting. The children's eyes were so lonely and angry. I felt pity for the boys. Why were they're eyes so sad. The maid got my attention with a sigh and I continued to follow her.

"Please make full use of our washing products," the maid said walking out the room.

I stepped into the cubby area and threw those clothes in the trash. I took off my wig and let my blonde curls fall to my ears. I put a towel over my head to shield the light out. I finally got into the tub.

"This feels so good~," I said out loud.

"Senpai, our mom wants us to take a bath, so we're coming in," said one of the twins.

**A/N: I think I might have to end up changing this to M. should I? you tell me what you think! *~***


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the two siblings, who were now standing in front of me. They were toned, but not quite buff. Their skin was tanned, but not brown and their legs were long. Both covered in just a towel, they looked absolutely sexy.

"Sempai, I hope you don't mind us interrupting," one of them said, a smirk on.

They removed their towels and slowly, too slowly, got into the water. I noticed the looks they gave each other, like they're talking to each other through their minds. After a couple more looks they nodded and smirked.

"Sempai, lets play a game," they said in unison, seductively.

"W-what kind of came," I said looking the other way.

"It's simple. All you have to do-" started one.

"Is guess which twin is which," finished the other.

"Oh. Okay well, the one on the left is… Kaoru. And the right, Hikaru," I said not quite sure.

They exchanged one single look and I knew something was wrong.

"Senpai, I don't think that was correct. I'm Kaoru. It makes me sad that you don't know which is which. I guess I'll have to make you remember which twin is which," the right one, now identified as Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded in agreement

He inched slowly towards me, licking his lips as if I was some three course meal. He now stood in front of me. I tried to duck in the water to hide myself, but somehow he put me onto his lap.

"You see Sempai, I am the twin that enjoy being the seme," Kaoru said rubbing his private square on my butt.

"And I enjoy being the uke," Hikaru said positioning himself on my lap, softly grinding his square on mine.

I couldn't help but groan, I mean it felt so good. They continued to grind against me, forcing me to groan more and louder. "S-stop, I d-don't… ah …want t-this from you," I said. They both immediately stopped, hurt in their eyes. They removed themselves from flushed panting me and continued washing. I got up and wrapped a towel to cover myself.

"T-thank you for your hospitality. I must take my leave now," I said dashing away.

"We just wanted to play," I heard them say on my way out.

I had ran for over 30 minutes and finally came to a stop. _What is wrong with the host club today. Everyone is trying to…,_ I blushed at my thoughts. _Well at least not everyone is after me_, I thought reminding myself about Mori and Honey. Suddenly I found myself in the host club room. All the members were there, with the exception of Haruhi, seated on a couch.

"Nekozawa, I'm glad you could join us. Come take a seat," Tamaki said pointing to a one person chair.

I cautiously sat down. Everyone started laughing. I looked around and saw each of their lust filled eyes position themselves on me. I tried to get up and when I couldn't, I noticed that I was tied to the chair.

"No!," I screamed. I didn't want this. I don't want this.

Tamaki got off the couch and walked, no swaggered, to me. He encased my lips in his and somehow forced my mouth open, slipping his tongue into my mouth. The feeling was… was… actually good. I felt hot and warm. I found myself kissing back. I moaned into the kiss and closed my eyes. When I opened them it was dark and quiet. I had been dreaming the whole damn time.

"What the heck," I screamed into my pillow.

After a while I calmed down. _They say dreams are the reality you crave. Hmm…maybe I'll visit the host club tomorrow,_ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Okay the last chapter of this story. I hoped you enjoyed the awesomeness!**


End file.
